A Dragon, A Kind of Goddess, and A Latino Elf
by Goddess of Awesomeness
Summary: Day 2 of my Twelve Days of Christmas Countdown! It's the Christmas after the Giant War, and Leo still hasn't returned. As the rest of the eight (I included Chryssie), Nico, and Reyna drink eggnog at Camp Half-Blood, they share memories of Leo. But is he really gone? Drabble with a happy ending.


**Author's Note; Back again, with Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus for today! *Hits button on keyboard and applause sounds*. Fun fact: I watched The Lightning Thief movie last night and the Sea of Monsters movie this morning. And spent the whole rest of the day looking at fanart and reading fanfictions. I've decided to do shoutouts for the other chapters on the ones after. And any reviews that don't get there in time I'll PM a reply. **

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**MollyP4321: Thank you! :D Speech isn't really too hard, all you have to think is, what would I say if I were them? and go from there. Don't be jealous, just think about it like that and you should be fine. Thanks again for the compliment and I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Oneshot #2: A Dragon, A Kind of Goddess, and A Latino Elf**

Leo was still gone. Everybody had lost all hope. It was December for crying out loud! He'd been gone for four months now.

But everyone was still hoping for a sign. They'd decided to do Christmas at Camp Half-Blood one year, Camp Jupiter the next, and so on.

It was Camp Half-Blood's turn. On Christmas Eve, Piper was thinking of last Christmas, when the Argo II almost blew up and wiped out the whole forest.

Reyna came up to her with two mugs. "Eggnog?"

"No thanks." Piper answered, shuddering as she remembered the Maenads.

Reyna sat down next to her. "You know Jason did the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Shuddered like it was a bad memory or something." Reyna grinned. "What happened?"

So Piper told her the story, both laughing at Leo's antics. When she was finished, Piper sighed. "I miss him."

"He seemed like a nice guy. Except when he blew up Camp Jupiter." Reyna comforted.

"He was. And that wasn't even his fault. He was my best friend though, Jason's too. He annoyed everyone on the ship, Frank the most, but I'm sure even he misses him." Piper said.

"So am I." Reyna told her. "He mentioned him the other day."

"Mentioned who?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth walked by, trailed by Chryssie.

"Leo." Piper answered.

"Oh." Chryssie said, and they sat down too.

"He was…interesting." Percy said.

They all laughed. Soon Jason, Nico, Hazel, and Frank had joined them in exchanging memories.

"Christmas was his favorite holiday." Jason said. "Remember how last year he made the banner in Bunker 9 say, 'Merry Christmas! Give Leo all your presents!'?"

"Yeah," Piper said as they all laughed.

Suddenly a conch horn blew and the all looked up.

"No way." Frank said.

"It can't be…" Hazel trailed off.

"Is that…" Nico tried asking.

"I think it is." Annabeth answered.

"Are we dreaming?" Percy asked.

"I don't think so." Reyna answered him.

"Oh. My. Gods." Chryssie muttered.

"It is…" Piper said.

"Leo!" Jason exclaimed.

Indeed it was. Swooping onto the green on Festus was Leo Valdez himself.

Behind him was a beautiful girl with cinnamon colored hair. Percy paled. "Calypso…" he whispered. Chryssie paled too, having been told of his time on Ogygia.

"Merry Christmas!" Leo exclaimed, hopping off Festus happily. Calypso slid off next to him and waved.

"Leo!" Jason exclaimed again, running up to hug him.

The rest of the eight joined and when they were done, Hazel asked the question on everyone's mind. "How did you apply the physician's cure? You were dead."

He just shrugged. "All I remember is going to fight Dirt Lady herself, a giant fireball, and then waking up on Festus. What was that fireball anyway?"

"Octavian." Frank grumbled.

"Wait." Nico demanded. He looked at Leo. "What are you wearing?"

Leo turned to show them his elf costume. "You like? Calypso made it." She smiled.

"I tried to talk him out of wearing it but he insisted." She said softly.

"What are YOU wearing, Nico?" Leo asked.

"A Christmas sweater. Hazel made me." He frowned.

"Don't pretend you weren't excited at first." Hazel told him.

Then everyone else came around and started patting Leo on the back, shaking his hand, and asking him how he did it.

Chiron came over to Calypso and took her to the Big House. When the crowd cleared away, Leo immediately noticed she wasn't there. "Where'd Calypso go?"

"Chiron brought her to the Big House." Piper told him. "She'll be fine, they're probably just looking for a place for her to sleep."

Leo nodded, and started fiddling with some paper clips from his tool belt. "Leo," Piper said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just been having nightmares and stuff." He said.

"About what?" Jason asked.

"Being burned to death." He looked up at them. "But I should be fine."

A minute later, Chiron returned with Calypso. "We'll be moving a bunk into the Hera cabin, if she's okay with it."

Thunder rumbled and a nice breeze accompanied with a pleasant smell. Calypso smiled. "Thank you Lady Hera."

Chryssie looked at Percy and Annabeth and noticed how Claypso avoided doing so. She nodded at Annabeth and they both gave Calypso a hug.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chryssie said.

"It's nice to have you here." Annabeth finished. Percy just stared at her.

"What Seaweed Brain? I don't have any reason to be jealous. You like me and she likes Leo."

They all talked for a while, everyone in much higher spirits. They all went to bed with smiles on their faces. The eight were re-united at last.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**So I added Chryssie and made it 'The eight' because that's what it will be if I ever finish Chryssie Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I went to work on it this morning and it wasn't in my notes so I'll have to do something about that. Also, does anyone else feel like Leo would have PTSD like (SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS AND IRONMAN 3 IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM BY NOW) Ironman after he died? I mean, Ironman didn't die but he almost did. (END OF SPOILERS) Review please and see if you can guess what tomorrow's will be. I'll give you a hint: The book itself is on my favorite's list on my bio.**


End file.
